Lust, Love, and War
by lamersammy
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs are sent on a twelve month mission overseas to solve a terroristic crime with the US Army and Marines while one gets sent back home to help bring an early end to an already too long of case. TIVA! In process! Thanks for the comments :P
1. Chapter 1

"_I am not sure about this Tony." Ziva stated for the third time that hour as she lay side by side with Anthony DiNozzo clinging precariously onto her side. It was three o clock on a Saturday morning and the pair had just spent a relaxing night watching the Bourne Ultimatum series curled up in the middle of her partner's king size bed._

_Tony sighed as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headboard. "I've already told you three times Ziva-" He reminded her impatiently before she cut him off._

"_That dose not mean it is best." She stated sternly as she loosened herself from his hold. He let her go, watching her stare aimlessly out of the bedroom window, perched at the opposite end of the bed. _

_An unwelcoming silence presented itself between them as the space on the bed between them seemed to grow wider. Tony finally mustered up the courage to regain ground. He tilted his head to the right to gain a better view of her flowing curly hair that ran down to the middle of her back before he spoke._

"_Do you remember that one time in the elevator a few weeks ago?" Tony asked curiously. He waited a few moments but in return got no response. "Ziva." He called sharply as he poked her side to regain her attention._

_She immediately snapped out of her thoughts to look over at him. "Yes?" She asked softly, her eyes still searching out the window as if an answer were to fly by and be handed to her on a silver platter._

"_Do you remember?" He repeated as she nodded her head and lay back down beside him, but not close enough for any physical contact._

"_Yes," Ziva said shortly as her heart suddenly started pounding harder in her chest. "I told you not to say it again." She snarled angrily._

"_I didn't-"_

"_But you were thinking it, yes?" She demanded, now glaring upon him with her icy gaze._

"_Well aren't you?" He asked back firmly keeping his eyes locked with the brown ones above him. "Because I recall, you said it too." He reminded as a slight expression of panic flashed through her eyes before she tore away from his gaze._

"_You are not supporting your cause here." She warned him as he too was now straightened up from sleeping position._

"_Our cause, Ziva." He corrected through clenched teeth. _

"_I already know what you want." Ziva said slowly, disregarding his last comment. "But twelve months is a long time, and being given forty-eight hours to decide is not." She slung her legs over the side of the bed and tied her hair back into a ponytail. "I will make this particular decision after I have had time to think. Goodbye Tony."  
Before he could say another word she had slipped our of the bedroom, closing the front door quietly behind her leavening behind a whole pool of emotions and thoughts._

"Ziva…"

The voice seemed far away and unfamiliar to her current dream.

"Hey, Ziva."

She jolted upright from her sleeping position as a hand lightly clasped around her lower arm. By instinct, she grabbed it before looking into the familiar blue eyes of her boss.

"Gibbs," She breathed, quickly releasing her grip and pushing herself from the worn our dirty cot. "What time is it?" She asked as she glanced around at the darkened room.

She heard the violent pattern of wind whistle through the steel siding of the U.S Army overflow unit as she walked over to the slightly cracked mirror that hung over the facilities single running faucet.

"05:00," He responded calmly as he watched her through the reflection as the Israeli splashed the cold running water over her face before patting it dry with a towel. "Commander Tanner and his men are loading up the Convoys to head to home base. Vance had a teleconference set up for us when we get there."

Ziva's eyes immediately brightened with interest. "A teleconference?" She repeated again for clarification. Gibbs nodded as he slipped his remaining items off of a neighboring cot and into his suitcase before slinging it over his shoulder. "What's the meeting about?" She quizzed as she followed at his heals as they made there way to a garage where convoys were being busily loaded with bags to transport the corpsmen to a new location.

"Don't know." The Marine replied honestly.

"David, Gibbs, over here!" A familiar, uniformed sergeant called directing them to the farthest vehicle.

The pair made there way over to the hum-v, allowing a younger platoon member to load up there belongings.

"Good morning Agent David," The well built man greeted politely to Ziva as he carefully stacked her duffle bag before sliding into a seat next to her. "Sleep well?" He asked as his eyes began the familiar path of wandering over her body.

Ziva rolled her eyes as the last of the platoon was loaded into the back of the vehicle. "It was fine Sergeant Stanley." She said flatly as Gibbs and Commander Tanner slid into the front seat.

The small fleet of armored vehicles followed closely in formation as the made there way out across the desert sand of the early rising Afghan sun. "I'm glad to be getting out of here." Stanley started as he shifted closer to her. Ziva twitched uncomfortably and glanced around at the other expressionless uniformed men. Out of everyone she had to be seated next to the most arrogant of soldiers she'd ever met. "Bought time we moved, those terrorist will be long gone by the time we get to base if we hadn't left a day later…"

Ziva sighed as she blocked out the droning sound of Stanley's voice before the arrived several hours later at base. She tried not to look too desperate as she practically sprinting out of the vehicle and after her boss.

The group of men (and Ziva) made themselves as comfortable as possible in the new building. Truth be told it was almost as worse as the last, for they were forced to share the lined rows of cots all under one roof with only four showers for at least thirty men.

Being the only woman Ziva placed herself safely between Gibbs, and Sergeant Pourley. Not that she should be worried about safety seeing she could take out about half of the men by herself, but more for privacy.

She had found sleep to come much easier while not being watched by groups of sex deprived men, and seeing that Sergeant Pourley was gay and Gibbs was well… Gibbs, she could dream peacefully to herself.

It was a rare occasion that the platoon had almost a whole day without work to themselves to settle down, but tonight was there lucky night. Communications had lost connection with D.C which was to provide Intel on the group's next operation. Many of the men sat around with contraband cigars playing poker and sharing fantasies about life back home.

"Aren't they the ones suppose to be supplying the Intel?" A dark tanned Private asked, jabbing a finger in the direction of two federal agents who sat in a nearby corner in quiet conversation.

"Yea," Another man agreed as he gave a slight jerk of the chin in their direction. "What had NCIS got to do with us anyways? Aren't you guys with the Navy?"

"And Marines." Ziva cut in sharply, adding an extra hint in annoyance as a developing group of soldiers all had turned there heads in interest towards them.

A skinny red-headed kid appeared in the back of the crowd. "Well we isn't Navy or Marines, so what do we gots to do with you?" He challenged.

Ziva was losing patience, but Gibbs began to speak before she could voice her annoyance. "This band was working closely with a special group of Marines that were killed last year in a training camp." He announced loudly enough so all the men could hear. "We were sent here to assist you in finding the group who killed them with our Intel from D.C." He explained calmly, which seemed to satisfy most of the men in the room.

One bold Private voiced his opinion loudly, which made Ziva's blood boil with rage. "Well the only thing you've done these past weeks has been providing us with a view." He snickered as he motioned to Ziva who stared coldly as he as he swept a daring hand across her cheek.

Ziva caught a glimpse of Gibbs opening his mouth for a warning but it was too late, she had already thrown the solider to the ground as the rest of the men crowded around the pair to see what happened next.

"Break it up!" Commander Tanner's voice boomed over the crowd before Ziva could continue with her punishment. The once bold private jumped of the floor, face red with anger and embarrassment as he pushed his way back to his cot.

The Commander turned towards Ziva and was about to open his mouth before she cut him off.

"I was merely defending myself Commander." She stated as Gibbs held back the urge to shake his head and smile. The Commander looked between the both of them in silence for a moment in search of words.

"Alright," He began slowly as the life in the room was regained to normal. "The team was able to regain contact with D.C. You're director will be over teleconference in a few minuets."

Gibbs gave a short thankful nod before turning to Ziva who backed away slowly. "Gibbs-"

"I know Ziva." He sighed as he motioned her to follow him to the Tec station. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

_(Washington D.C that same day)_

"Ouch!" A high pitched voice cried out after being hit in the ear with a flying paper ball. "What was that for?" Probationary agent Jennifer Cushman demanded as she adjusted her glasses carefully back into position on her nose as her temporary boss aimed yet again from his temporary desk at his temporary shooting target.

"For being so tempting to hit." Tony DiNozzo responded plainly as he attempted yet again, but failed to hit the blonde haired geek at the desk across from him. "Dang it…" He muttered to himself as he slid his feet onto his desk and leaned further back into his chair.

"Its okay Jen," Special agent Timothy McGee assured her. "When I sat across from him he'd use rubber bands." The probationary agents' eyebrows rose without interest as she stared at the men in two desks side by side one another.

"Hey," Tony snapped. "I'm even closer to you now McGeek, I wouldn't push it!" He reminded him of the _temporary _desk switch they had made due to the change of rank due to the absence of the two team members.

McGee rolled his eyes as turned to face Tony. "Well maybe I wouldn't be so close if you would put me at _your_ old desk!"

Tony shook his head and gave a slight chuckle as Jennifer watched her two team members begin to face off. "You are not sitting at my desk." He repeated for the hundredth time.

"Why not?" McGee challenged.

"Because it's _my _desk! And Probie's do not sit at Anthony DiNozzos desk."

"Don't you think its time for Agent Cushman to take over the name Probie?" McGee complained.

Tony stood up from his desk and looked his partner in the eye playfully. "Never said I couldn't have two Probie's could I?" He teased as he leaned over his computer to check his emails.

"Three, if you include Ziva." McGee reminded him.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Ziva's not a Probie," He mumbled as he exited out of his computer screen. "Gear up!" He ordered.

"What makes her not a Probie?" Agent Jennifer asked curiously as she scrambled to collect all of her gear.

"Seeing that she can take out both me and McGee with her bare hands at the same time, I've been smart enough not to call her that anymore." Tony explained.

"Then why do you have McGee sitting at her desk?" She asked curiously.

"She won't find out." He laughed, which only helped him find himself to be even more un-convincing as he made his way to the directors office.

"Ziva knows everything Tony." McGee called out to him as he and Agent Jennifer made their way to the elevator.

"You'd be surprised." Tony mumbled as he bolted up the stairs. As he waited in near the secretary's desk to speak to Vance, a memory slowly crept back into his mind…

_Tony shifted uncomfortably in his sleep as a familiar sensation presented itself to him, one that he longed for but only got to enjoy on a rare occasion or two._

"_Ziva..." He muttered under his breath as a sudden amount of pressure was applied on top of him. _

_Tony wearily peeled back his eyelids, only to be met with the familiar gaze of Ziva's chocolate brown eyes. He opened his mouth to speak once more but she placed a finger to his lips._

"_Listen to me." She ordered softly as her eyes searched his longingly as he became more aware of the current situation with each passing second. It was the night before she was supposed to leave. Two nights after there conversation in his room a few days earlier. She had left… but now she was here?_

_Tony attempted to sit up but she held him down firmly in place._

"_Tony," She started again her voice a little more hurried. "My flight to Afghanistan leaves in forty five minuets…."_

_The moment was becoming clearer to him._

"_I need you to tell me something." She cupped her hands gently around his face not wanting him to break eye contact._

_Suddenly, his alarm clock began to sound, without looking he knew it must have at least been five in the morning._

"_What?" He asked, seeing the sudden stain and urgency added into the mixture of emotions that could only be shown through her steady gaze._

_Her voice was hurried. "Tell me what you said to me in the elevator." She almost begged as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Please Tony?" She pleaded as she looked between the clock and him. Tony could feel he was wasting unknown precious time._

_He uttered something very quietly under his breath that not even Ziva thought she heard clearly._

"_What?" She gasped urgently as she allowed him now to sit up straight._

_There was a few second silence between them other than the buzzing of the alarm clock as he searched her eyes one last time._

"_I love you Ziva-"_

_Almost before he could utter his last words she embraced him with a long kiss._

_Tony could feel this was different so he savored every second by running his free hands over every part of her possible, trying to memorize her perfectly in his mind. And before he knew it, she was gone…_

"Agent DiNozzo, Director Vance will see you now." The receptionist interrupted his thoughts before he was allowed entrance through the double doors in front of him.

The director was sitting not at his desk, but strolling around his gallery of black and white photographs hung along his wall. Tony cleared his throat as he entered, causing the man to snap out of his trance with one picture and regain focus on the agent before him.

"Tony," He greeted with a nod, keeping his face expressionless. "How is Agent Cushman doing?" He asked curiously as he pulled a freshly wrapped toothpick from his suit pocket and placed it between his teeth.

Tony flinched at the sight before answering. "Very well sir, she's quit a computer chip I must say." He joked poorly as Vance frowned unenthusiastically.

"Mhmm," Vance mumbled to himself as Tony shifted uncomfortably before him. "I've arranged a teleconference with agent Gibbs and David in a few hours."

Tony immediately shot to attention.

"They've gathered Intel from locals and other troops stationed throughout Afghanistan that may help us take out the cell we're trying to locate." Vance eyes flashed with the same intrigue as Tony's. "I need someone with experience to join me." He chewed slowly as he watched Tony's lips flicker into a smile.

"I'd be happy to accompany you director." Tony offered quickly.

Leon opened his mouth but then closed it again. "Actually I was going to ask if Agent McGee is clear to help translate some coded transactions the Commander has for us."

Tony's face fell. "Oh, right McGee. Ya he's free, just this crime scene and then he'll be… free." He gave a slight chuckle before another awkward silence.

The two stared at one another for an awkward moment.

"So," Tony said slowly. "Can I go now?"

Leon's eyebrows shot up. "Of course. Thank you Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs would be proud." He added as Tony opened the door to leave.

"Right." He laughed half heartedly.

Back at the crime scene, Tony informed McGee of Director Vance's orders.

"He wants me?" McGee asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Why would he want me?"

Tony shrugged as he made his way around the body of the dead petty officer. "I don't know," He thought as Agent Cushman snapped a few pictures. "Geek stuff."

McGee rolled his eyes as Ducky and Palmer both ducked under the yellow crime scene tap. "Well it will be good to hear from boss and Ziva again."

Ducky appeared at his side. "What about Ziva?" He asked, missing the first part of the conversation.

"I'm going to have a teleconference with her and Gibbs when I get back." McGee said casually as he placed a round of shells in individual containers.

"Ah," The medical examiner responded in interest slipping on a pair of white rubber gloves. "Well give both of them my best; tell Ziva I've a package coming to her in a few days; my biography on Thomas Jefferson." He said proudly.

"She's still reading all that history crap?" Tony mused without interest.

Ducky shot him a glare as Tony felt a sudden feeling of regret washing over him. "I'd advise you to read it as well Anthony, but seeing that you have no sharing interest in our nation's history as she you may sick to your monthly issue magazines."

Tony cringed as he shot him an apologetic look.

"Tell them Palmer says hi!" Ducky's current sidekick added as he helped load the body onto the gurney.

McGee nodded as Tony silently stood in jealousy. He could only wish he were the ones delivering short messages of how do you do's to his two absent team members. He'd give anything just to see Ziva again.

"Well, looks like this ones going to have a lonely night in autopsy." Ducky commented with a slight sadness.

They all understood what he was talking about. These past few weeks had been slow, barley anything had been going on, not that having less Naval officer deaths was a bad thing, but it had almost put the whole agency to sleep.

"Yea," Palmer agreed sadly. "Ever since Gibbs left I've always been finding time to do things I never knew I would be able to do at work."

Tony narrowed his eyes curiously. "You aren't sitting at my desk are you?"

Palmers face fell. "Well… no not necessarily-"

"C'mon Mr. Palmer lets get him to the truck." Ducky interrupted as Tony's eye followed the assistant back to the parking lot.

The whole team reluctantly headed back to headquarters to further investigate the case. As they appeared at their second floor office Tony noticed a certain black haired forensic scientist twirling playfully at his old desk.

"Abby!" Tony exclaimed as Agent Jennifer hid a small smile and slipped to her assigned seat. "What are you doing up here?" Tony asked as he pulled her from behind one of his desks and sitting her at the other.

"Tony, try sitting all day alone in your lab with absolutely nothing to do. Do you know how that feels?" Abby demanded seriously.

"I don't have a lab Abby." Tony admitted as the goth gave his shoulder a punch of annoyance.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony demanded rubbing his joint.

"For not giving me work!" Abby exclaimed.

"How do I give you work?!"

"By being Gibbs."

"I'm not Gibbs."

"Well obviously, or you'd get more cases for me to work on." Abby pointed out.

Tony sighed. "The whole agency has been on a low Ab's, I can't just go out and shoot Marines."

Abby gasped. "I would never ask you to commit murder!"

Tony saw McGee roll his eyes.

"I'm only asking you to bring Gibbs back."


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who are confused about what's going on between Tony and Ziva… its okay :) you're supposed to be! It'll be explained.**

"No, it's this one right here." Ziva pointed to the play key on the keyboard as Gibbs squinted helplessly down, following her directions.

"I can't see anything without my glasses." He muttered in annoyance as she leaned over his shoulder hitting the correct button. He looked up and watched as the screen before him fuzzed for a couple seconds as they waited for a picture to come into view.

Ziva smiled as she sat down quickly in a chair next to her boss. She played with her hair for a few minuets as Gibbs watched her in confusion at her sudden feminine care. Suddenly, an image started to appear.

Ziva's watched with excitement as she searched from the one familiar face to the next, but her heart fell.

"Director, McGee," Gibbs greeted. "How you doing?" He asked with a slight smile. Even he had to admit he missed his team back home. Along with his current boat project.

"We're doing fine Gibbs." The director nodded, as the two agents saw a smile flash across his solemn face.

Ziva suddenly furrowed her eyebrows as her unchanging smile grew wider. "McGee," She laughed. "What are you holding?" She asked directing everyone's attention to the poster in his hands.

McGee smiled sheepishly as he glanced down at the inscribed words: _We miss Gibbs and Ziva! _Surrounded by skulls and hearts.

"Well ah; let's just say Abby misses you guys." He glanced back down at the poster. "Everyone dose actually." He admitted.

Ziva laughed as Director Vance opened his mouth to speak.

"So where's Tony?" Ziva asked quickly, cutting off the director who cast a very un-amused look to Gibbs.

"Busy," Vance replied shortly. Ziva got the hint and shut up. "I heard from Commander Tanner you two have gathered some useful Intel on Brown and Garson." He looked expectantly at the two agents who cast sideways glances at one another.

"Somewhat." Gibbs responded shortly. "What is it you need to know?"

Vance stood in silent thought for a moment before speaking. "We need the file downloaded off of the two deceased marine's laptops." He gave a slight jerk of the head McGee's way. "McGee here will look for anything else to aid in our investigation at home."

"We can tell all the computer code whatever you call it stuff to you now if you'd like." Ziva offered giving a sideways glance over to Gibbs who shared the same lack of computer knowledge.

Vance shook his head. "That sort of information can't be transmitted over a teleconference, even an MTAC feed."

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How do you expect to receive the information then director?"

Another smile twitched slightly at his lips. "That's why I called." He stated as McGee listened carefully, sensing some withheld information was going to be exposed. "I need one of you to deliver it here, in person."

Both Ziva and McGee's face broke into a smile, but then suddenly the former assassin face fell.

"Just one of us?" She repeated.

Vance nodded. "Just temporarily, you'd fly back in a few days."

Gibbs shrugged in understanding, his expression turning serious. "And when exactly are we going to help _permanently_ aidin our investigation at home?"

Ziva gave a slightly nervous glance between the two men as the exchanged icy glares.

"Sir," One of the communication executives interrupted out of view of Gibbs and Ziva's scene. "Sec Nav is waiting for a briefing on the other line."

"Thanks Julie, tell them I'll be on in a minuet." He glanced at his watch before adjusting his tie. "Make your choice, you fly out tomorrow."

And before McGee could even wave goodbye, Vance motioned for the feed to be cut. Half way around the world, the two agents sat I silence for a moment, staring blankly at the screen.

"Well," Ziva breathed quietly. "Who's going to go?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well when do they get here McGee?" Tony asked impatiently as the agent blabbed on and on about some useless information. Agent Cushman, Abby, and Palmer had all arrived after hearing the good news, but had stood around listening to McGee explain each and every detail of the meeting.

"McGee!" Abby said sharply, after he had clearly not heard Tony's original question.

He stopped short. "What?"

"When do they get here?" Tony growled once more.

The young agent paused for a moment looking between each and every team member. "Well, tomorrow I guess." He mused.

Tony clapped his hands together loudly making each one of them jump. "Alright then, let's get this thing done. I'll go see Ducky and you two," He pointed at Agent Cushman and McGee. "Do some geek stuff." His heart began to beat with excitement. Not to say he'd be happy with either of his missing team members to come back, but he had his preferences.

"That won't be necessary."

Tony stopped short while the whole team turned to see Vance observing them, perched atop of the staircase.

"Your case has been moved to Agent Gilson's team. I'm going to need all hands on deck when agent David or Gibbs returns."

They stood awkwardly for a moment not knowing what to do.

"Ms. Sciuto, I'd like you to gather all the former information and evidence we've had so far on this case." Abby looked over to Tony who gave a voluntary nod of assurance before she grabbed McGee's arm and headed down to her lab.

"C'mon McGee." She ordered before they disappeared around the corner out of sight.

"DiNozzo, take break, you're going to need it." Vance advised before exiting the premises, leaving Tony and Agent Cushman alone in the bullpen.

Tony wandered over to his desk and dug out an overstuffed file before wandering over and slamming atop of Agent Cushman's desk.

"Hey, I thought we were taking a break!" The probie exclaimed.

Tony chuckled, "He said I could take a break. That means my probie gets to catch me up on my paper work." He grabbed his coat and headed in the direction towards the elevator. "Have fun!" He called over his shoulder as Agent Cushman gave a relentless sigh of frustration.

_(Base Camp in Afghanistan)_

Ziva leaned against the concrete wall of the base camp and watched in amusement as Sergeant Stanley skillfully made his way down the court, dribbling the ball between his legs and through his opponents. He jumped up, slamming the ball forcefully through the net as many of his team members let out small cheers.

Ziva only smiled. She had to admit, he was a good looking man even if he couldn't keep his mouth shut for over two minuets. The group called for a break as a few jogged over to get a drink from the hose on the wall near her.

After he has drank his share he came over to stand near Ziva, whipping the sweat from his forehead. "You guys go on; I'll take a short break." He called to his team members as they began to bounce the ball back and forth between one another once more.

Ziva smirked. "Tired already Sergeant Stanley?" She observed as he flexed his muscles once before shaking them out.

The sergeant gave a slight laugh. "No Ms. David, you just looked awfully lonely over here. Thought you could use someone to talk to." He offered giving her a friendly nudge.

"I happened to be just fine to say the least." She admitted cheekily.

He shook his head and turned to face her, his face closing closer to hers. "Now why don't I believe that?" He whispered as she swallowed. His hazel eyes danced with curiosity as her stomach plummeted in remembrance. She knew those eyes from somewhere.

She quickly enlarged the space by scooting further away down the wall, keeping her focus on the game. Sergeant Stanley watched her intently for a moment before speaking up again.

"You know," He started. "You have this look in your eye sometimes." He noticed as her eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" She asked as he successfully brought her back to his attention.

"What I mean," He began slowly as she waited impatiently. "Is that as long as you've been here you haven't shown interest in any of us guys. No looks or comments, anything."

"I'm watching you right now." She defended as she let her eyes descend down his figure before meeting his gaze once more.

He laughed at her almost successful attempt to change the subject, but it didn't work. "Yea you watch us, but it's more like observing animals at the zoo. Not good looking, honorable soldiers." Ziva's eyes remained focus, but she hardened her stare into a more serious tone. "Something, or someone, already has your attention. You may think it's not that obvious, but it's almost as noticeable as the piece of jewelry around your skinny little neck."

Ziva's hand immediately shot up to her Star of David as she felt her face turn red with anger and embarrassment. How could a man of his character be so observant to notice these accusations?

She had the sudden urge to strike the man but she saw Gibbs appear from behind him.

"Ziva." He called as he made his way over to her, casting a quick glance to the sergeant signaling for him to leave.

"Gibbs," Ziva greeted, feeling much better that he had rescued her before she could save her own self from her actions. "Hear anything else from the director?" She questioned.

"No," He said slowly. "Just thinking that maybe you should start packing." He suggested as he joined in watching the game unfold before them.

Ziva turned to him in surprise. "That would mean that I'm the one leaving."

Gibbs gave a sigh and raised his eyebrows at her obvious statement. "Ya Ziva, that would."

She shook her head in disapproval. "But you know that you're more informed about this case than I am. Vance would want you more than me."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Ziva," He said seriously. "How long have I been a Marine?" He asked.

She stared at him blankly, fearing to answer the question with a much higher number than needed.

"Exactly," He proved. "A long time. I'll be more help here than back there. Now go." He ordered.

"Hey Ziva want to play a game?" Sergeant Stanley called from the court. Gibbs glanced between him and his agent before muttering something under his breath to her so she could barley hear.

"I have a feeling someone is going to be expecting you more than me." He whispered before her eyes gave a glint of understanding.

A smile twitched at her lips as she ignored the soldiers offer and hurried to her cot to pack her things.

**Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate them :) don't be afraid to share your ideas too! Sorry if some of the chapters are taking long to publish, I'm having a little bit of writers block…**


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva's boots clunked softly over the familiar reflecting tile as she made her way slowly through the building that had been her home for almost seven years. Unlike the last time she had seen it, there was barley any activity in the first floor lobby as she approached the receptionist desk, shifting her backpack onto her other shoulder.

The blonde female behind the counter didn't even notice her as she talked endlessly on the phone, shuffling papers into order all while balancing a cup of coffee skillfully in one hand. It wasn't until Ziva cleared her throat when the women cast a quick glance up from her work and stopped in mid sentence.

"Officer David?" The woman said in slight surprise as Ziva gave a slight smile.

"Hello Claire." She greeted politely as the receptionist hung up the phone quickly and gave a warm smile.

"Wow," She began. "I didn't expect you to come back for months. How are you-"

"I'm not officially back." Ziva corrected holding up a hand. "I'm on assignment. I leave again in a couple days."

Claire's eyes fell slightly in saddened understanding. "Oh I see."

Ziva nodded. "I'd appreciate if you didn't announce it to anyone. I believe the director is keeping it on what you call "the down low"?"

The receptionist gave a small laugh. "I understand, well enjoy your time back." She acknowledged as she hit the buzzer allowing access to the elevator.

Ziva gave one last smile before she boarded the elevator. After the doors slid shut she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She listened to the familiar hum as she continued upward to the second floor.

Suddenly the elevator gave a pronounced ding as she was greeted with the familiar sight of empty cubicles. She checked her watch; it was only 05:00. The team wouldn't be in for a couple more hours.

She made her way slowly across the empty room to the bullpen. There was a presence of unfamiliarity as she recognized the reorganization of desks. Gibbs desk was now messily covered in garbage, including a box containing half of a leftover pizza, and McGee's was almost as clean and orderly as Martha Stewart's kitchen.

She snuck a slice of cold pizza, indulging in the all too familiar taste she admittedly missed from her time over seas. Her eyes then fell on her own desk, making her stop in mid bite. _Her _desk was now decorated with McGee's belongings. She let out a short half hearted laugh as she approached her usual assigned seat before she was interrupted.

"Agent David."

The voice made her stop dead before she whirled around to face the familiar face of the Director.

"Welcome back." He greeted as he made his way down the staircase before meeting her in the center of the bullpen, he reached out a hand which she took politely. She had to admit it was good to see him again.

"It's good to be back." She breathed before glancing around at the empty office space. He watched her eyes fall on the largest desk next to her own.

"I've called in the team to come in early this morning," Her eyes were the only feature that expressed immediate interest, which he caught on to right away. "Agents McGee and DiNozzo will be joining us in another teleconference later today. Why don't you come up to the conference room to relieve yourself?"

"Of course." Ziva accepted the invitation before she hesitantly followed the director up to the third floor. It was weird being here and not going straight to her desk, she missed her old routine. Now it only felt as if she were a visitor, not that she was actually working.

They reached the conference room which he held open the door for before offering her anything to drink or eat. "I'll have Cameron get it for you." He brought out his pager to ring his assistant.

"That will not be necessary," Ziva interrupted. "I've worked here for six years now; I think I can handle a glass of water myself."

The director stood for a moment, then nodded with a slight smile before he left her alone. She sighed, and then sulked lazily into a chair.

It was good to be back.

_(About an hour later at headquarters)_

"I'm not asking you to do it McGee," Tony probed his annoyed coworker as they exited the elevator. "I'm ordering you to!" He slipped off his coat and threw it over his shoulder, casting his sparkling white smile expectantly at McGee.

Agent Cushman, who had arrived just minuets before them, sat at her desk as she watched he two male co-workers once again go at each others throat.

"Tony I'm not your slave." McGee reminded him impatiently.

His older counterpart raised his eyebrows as he sat down at his desk. "You're right! I'm your boss."

McGee rolled his eyes before sitting unhappily down at his desk before picking up his telephone receiver.

Agent Cushman looked between her boss who was now satisfyingly looking through a case file and then to McGee who drummed his fingers impatiently on his desk waiting for the other line to pick up. A few seconds later he hung up without luck.

"What?" Tony demanded as McGee began to click away slowly at his keyboard.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I mean he's not answering, and I'm not calling again." McGee said stubbornly.

Tony squinted at him for a while. "Hmmm." He thought out loud.

"Are you trying to get a hold of Vance?" Agent Cushman asked curiously.

"Ya," Tony answered shortly, brushing off the probationary field agent. "Hey did out try his secretary?" He asked.

McGee shook his head.

"I saw Vance talking to someone when I came in today." Jennifer added, seeing if she'd get any response from her boss who had turned his back to her.

Suddenly, he whirled around.

"Where?" Tony demanded as he started scanning the floor above him, childishly making binoculars out of his hands. McGee rolled his eye before standing up to go over to Agent Cushman's desk.

"Did you get a good look?" McGee asked curiously as Tony appeared at his side, listening with great interest.

As her two male co workers began to stare her down impatiently, Agent Cushman began to feel a little uncomfortable. "Well," She started slowly, trying to collect her memory. "She was about my size, long dark hair."

"That's got to be Ziva." Tony mumbled under his breath, his eyes coming to life as he gazed longingly up the stairs.

"Tony that could be anyone," McGee pointed out obviously. "That description could fit Sharon from Human Resources."

Tony shuddered as he remembered the small wrinkly woman in her mid fifties that he stole a jar of candy from a few weeks earlier. They didn't really get along.

"Why would Vance be talking to Sharon? C'mon lets go." He ordered as he hurried around the corner as McGee followed hesitantly up the stairs behind him.

"Tony," He warned cautiously as they passed the directors office to the conference rooms. "We should at least wait for him to call-"

"Sh!" Tony ordered holding a hand up to stop him. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to the muffled conversation from behind it. His heart rate steadily increased as he heard both Vance and a woman's voice emerge from behind the door.

Suddenly, an overwhelming feeling of confidence overcame him as he swung open the door with Vance greeting him face to face on the other side.

Tony, now frozen in shock at his own actions stared at the director with embarrassment. His expression was equally matched by McGee's who scurried away quickly before facing the predicament that soon lie ahead.

Before Vance could even rise a disproving eyebrow at his head agent Tony automatically began to explain himself.

"Director, I was just… We were just… Well you see, McGee's been having some trouble lately and I just..t..t.." He began to studder as his eyes locked with a steady gaze of one he had longed to see for months.

"I would understand if you forgot my name." Ziva joked lamely as her partner continued to attempt to collect himself after a few moments of silence. "It has been six months." A smile twitched at her lips before Tony could spit out anything relevant to the conversation.

"Ziva," He stated finally, straightening his collar uncomfortably catching glances between the two people before him. "Welcome back."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I'm sorry to ruin the welcome home party." Vance interrupted apologetically. "But it's going to have to wait. DiNozzo get McGee to MTAC. We have a meeting with Gibbs in five minuets." Tony gave a knowing nod before exiting out of the room with Ziva faithfully at his side.

"Where are you going?" He asked as they made there way quickly back down the staircase.

"With you." She answered obviously before she caught eye of another co worker in the bullpen. "McGee!" She greeted warmly with a smile as he came over to give her a quick hug. "It is nice to see you again." She admitted as Tony made his way over to his drawer and holstered his weapon and badge.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is he loading his weapon?" She asked quietly. McGee shrugged without a clue.

"Because I can." Tony answered back shortly as he made his way back out before waving for them to follow.

"Dose it makes you feels like Gibbs?" She called curiously as she stole a smirk from McGee.

Tony stopped halfway up the stairs to turn and face her as McGee bounded his way gracefully to the top. "If you really want to know, it makes me feel superior." He admitted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Mmm," Ziva hummed as her eyes followed there way down her partner. "We'll see about that." She cautioned seductively as his lips peeled in a curious smile.

"Hey!" McGee called, interrupting the moment. "Come open this thing!" He demanded as he glanced at his watch, they had a minuet left.

"Ya, ya," Tony assured him. "Whatever you say Probatious."

He scanned his eyes and fingerprint before the door unsealed, allowing them entrance. The screen was already beginning to connect with picture as they all hurried there way over to join the director with headsets.

"Just in time." Vance congratulated as a fuzzy image of Gibbs began to appear before them.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed happily, a childish smile splitting his face as he waved. "Looking good, like what you've done with the hair. Growing it out a bit I see-"

"DiNozzo, shut up before I fly over there and shoot you." Gibbs ordered firmly as the agent quickly quieted at his superior's orders. McGee and Ziva both chuckled at the sudden change of rank.

"How's Afghanistan Gibbs?" Vance asked, changing the subject.

"Same as it was two days ago when you called earlier." Gibbs admitted without hesitation.

"Is there a problem with me wanting to check up on my agents?" Vance asked with a hint of caution in his voice. You could almost feel the tension in the room rise to an all time high.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope, it's just that our daily check ups are taking away time for these soldiers to say hello to their families back home." Gibbs pointed out.

Vance shifted his position more aggressively. "Well as much as you and I care about our guys, I have a job to finish."

"So do they."

By now the two men were staring coldly at one another, the three team members cast one another awkward glances before Vance broke yet again, another silence.

"McGee," He alerted. "Get the hard drive agent David was sent to deliver and plug it in over there." He jerked his head in the direction of the control panel.

"Yes sir." McGee obeyed. A few moments later a file of data appeared on the large screen next to the image of Gibbs face.

"If agent Gibbs is right, all the data from the dead marine's mission will be built into this, therefore giving away position where you are able to travel and collect more information of possibly down the suspects." Vance explained as Gibbs only nodded in understanding.

"Yup, it's all here." McGee announced proudly.

"Good." Vance muttered. "Now if we can only get the person responsible for planning there next route and base stop we'd be good to go. Commander Tanner said you have a special guest for me agent Gibbs?" He asked expectantly.

Gibbs leaned off camera for a moment giving a slight jerk of the head to someone out of sight. Suddenly a familiar face to Ziva appeared on the screen.

Gibbs moved off camera to make room for the solider who smiled brightly at the crowd in front of him. "Director, it's nice to see you again." Sergeant Stanley greeted politely before his eyes fell upon Ziva. "Agent David, it's good to see you arrived safely."

Tony immediately sensed the soldier's interest in his partners, shooting glances between the two.

"I hope you did not spend too much time worrying about me sergeant." Ziva chuckled without concern.

"Stanley," Vance interrupted. You could tell he was getting irritated by the sudden changes of subjects. "Where was your last contact with the marines?"

The solider sat for moment trying to think as Tony continued to size him up through the feed. "Well, the last bit of information I ha was that they were approaching a small town a couple hundred miles from where we're stationed. Then that's when their equipment died, and we lost all contact."

Vance twitched in thought for a moment. "Agent DiNozzo, I want you and your team to work out all the Intel that's stored in the hard drive." Vance ordered. Tony, Ziva and McGee all hurriedly began to head for the exit.

"By boss!" Tony called over his shoulder, even though he wasn't in view.

"Agent David!" Vance called sharply. Making them all halt immediately.

Ziva turned slowly to face him. "Yes director?"

"I've secured a place for you to stay at Quantico," He explained as Tony and Ziva both exchanged sideways glances. "Go rest up, you're going to need it for tomorrow." He suggested sternly.

Ziva shook her head stubbornly. "Director, I'd feel much more comfortable staying here-"

"It wasn't a suggestion agent David. Remember to check into security with Commander Hues on your way through."

Ziva clenched her fists defiantly, but forced herself to nod in understanding. Then, a little more slowly they made their way out of MTAC.

"Can you believe him?!" Ziva exclaimed after the secured door shut fully behind them. "He fly's me all the way over here to deliver some disk thing. Then treats me like a visitor!" Tony and McGee cast knowing glances at one another, understanding their newly arrived co-workers frustration. The group soon entered the bullpen as she continued her rant. "It's like I don't even work here anymore, he just ships me off, and he gives _my _desk to McGee!" She complained, but quickly caught herself. "No offense to you McGee. I'd much rather have you sat at my desk then some uptight tidy woman." Ziva caught Tony giving a warning flash of his eyes over the direction of her shoulder. She quickly shut her mouth to turn and see Agent Cushman greeting her with a slightly uncomfortable smile.

"Hi," Agent Cushman said awkwardly.

"Hello," Ziva greeted back with the same tone in her voice. "Ah, I'm Agent David. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand for an uncomfortable handshake. Quickly afterwards she grabbed her backpack from Tony's chair and gave a weak smile before she headed to the opposite elevator she entered from. "I guess I'll go surprise Abby. I'll see you all tomorrow." She nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Tony questioned quickly.

Ziva stopped then turned to him again. "Yes, tomorrow." She repeated as she caught his eyes fall in a slightly hidden disappointment. She hesitated one last moment before finally leaving.

She felt a comforting presence once again as the elevator crept down to the floor where the forensic science lab was. She could only imagine what Abby could be doing at this hour, listening to music, drinking Caf-Pow. The thought of the familiar sight made her smile slightly as the doors slid open, only to reveal the presence of the tall black-braided scientist on the other side.

"ZIVA!" Abby cried. Not giving her fiend a second to react, she threw her arms around her causing the pair to stumble backwards and onto the floor of the elevator once more. "I'm sorry," Abby apologized after the doors had slid closed while Ziva rubbed her head in slight pain. "It's just I haven't seen you in forever and I've just… I've missed you so much!" She enveloped Ziva in another bear hug.

"I've missed you too Abby," Ziva assured the Goth with a weak hug. "So dose Gibbs." She added as they both pushed themselves off the floor.

Abby punched in her floor number once more before talking. "I can't wait until you guys come home for good. I wish this case would solve itself," She commented sadly. "Not that I'd rather have him here then you, I mean I love you the same." She added quickly as Ziva gave her an unconvinced look. "Okay," Abby admitted. "Just a tiny bit more, it's just I've known him longer but-"

"Trust me Abby it's quite alright." Ziva assured her as the entered the lab. She laughed as she noticed the welcome back banner with skull and cross bone balloons.

"It's so weird not having you guys around." She started again. "I mean Tony's no Gibbs, but still he's good I guess…" Her voice trailed off as another thought popped into her mind. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "We should go out for drinks you know, girls night?" She suggested excitedly. "You could stay at my place too if you'd like. I bet my couch is even more comfortable than some smelly base Vance has gotten you stationed at." She offered.

Ziva smiled, "I'd love too, but I think I've found a place for the night." She refused gently.

Abby watched as Ziva's eyes fell to the floor with a slight smile. A knowing grin split her face. "Alright," Abby said slowly in an understanding tone. "So tomorrow then?"

Ziva nodded. "Tomorrow would be great."


	7. Chapter 7

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he entered his dark apartment. Grumbling furiously he fumbled for the light switch as he successfully landed his jacket on the hook next to him.

Unfortunately for him he, McGee, and agent Cushman had worked well into the night sorting through the laptops database that happened to be loaded with viruses that took McGee hours to fight off. Now, it was twelve in the morning and he has crabby, tired, and craving a pizza.

"There," He muttered in relief as the room was suddenly flooded with light. As he turned around he jumped in surprise, his hand flying to his belt. "What the hell!" He cried as his partner uncrossed her legs and sat up from his lazy chair. "Ziva?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly.

"Yes." She confirmed as she squinted at the sudden amount of light. Her hair was halfway out of her ponytail, and a hint of sleep was added to her tired voice. He swallowed as a sudden flood of memories entered his mind. It was so weird seeing her here, in his apartment, on her favorite chair.

Tony watched as she leaned over across the coffee table and pulled a pizza box from beneath the stack of newspapers. She laid a hand across the top before walking over to the kitchen and throwing it on top of the counter, slipping a single piece from beneath the cover.

"It's cold, but I don't think you'll mind." She sighed leaning lazily on the edge of the countertop. She played with the piece of pizza in her hand before taking a small bite, a smile appearing on her lips. Licking her lips clear of tomato sauce she watched him stare at her. "What?" She demanded as he quietly went to un-holster his weapon into his safe. "If you want me to leave I'll go." She offered.

"Wasn't going to say that." He responded huskily, his back still facing her.

Ziva's eyes lowered to the floor for a moment, then back up to him in curiosity. "Then what were you going to say?" She quizzed momentarily as he quietly made his way over to the opposite side of the counter.

"Want something to drink with your pizza?" He offered gesturing to the stack of glasses next to him.

Ziva shook her head. "I'm just hungry." She stated truthfully.

Tony leaned himself up against the kitchen sink, a mischievous grin finding its way to his face. "So am I." He reported dangerously as his smile grew wider and his eyes implying further interest.

Ziva narrowed her eyes cautiously at her partner's hidden intentions. "Why do I have a feeling, it's not for pizza?" She guessed slowly as he made his way to her side. Her instincts told her to take a step back at the sudden shortened distance between them, but she stayed put.

Tony reached out and took the slice of pizza from her grasp and set it on the box next to them. "It's not." He confirmed.

Ziva inhaled deeply while the warning alarm in her head began to ring louder and louder in her ear as the space between their lips shortened with every passing second._ Stop._ The voice in her head commanded as she allowed herself to move into him. She could almost hear all the warning signs begin to go off as her head swirled with the possible decisions she was still able to make. _Should I stop?_ She wondered nervously as she slowly closed her eyes.

_STOP-_

Suddenly everything in her mind was silenced as she felt a familiar warm contact collide with her lips. She felt a hand find its usual placement on the back of her neck as the two stood for a moment.

Tony released his grip as he felt a smile forming beneath his lips. He gazed down for a moment at his smiling partner before a wave of sudden desire and adrenalin washed over him. Once again they embraced but it was much more forceful. Tony trapped her against the counter, making it almost impossible for her to escape.

"Tony…" Ziva warned cautiously between each kiss. "I'm… hungry…" She reminded weakly. She struggled to escape from his hold but failed as they remained in place, sneaking her arms around his neck.

Finally the broke apart as the same surge of emotion came over Ziva. "You want to stop?" He suggested, his eyes begging for her to refuse his offer as soon as it escaped his lips. She gazed up at him for a moment, her heart still pounding rapidly in her chest as she silently decided.

Tony watched as she caught her breath. Shaking her head she gave him a quick kiss. "No," She mumbled in reply against his lips. "Later…" Her voice trailed off as he pressed her against him.

Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her blindly to the bedroom, gently laying her down on the proper side of the bed. She laughed as he quietly slipped beneath the covers beside her as she tucked herself comfortably against him.

The whole situation seemed to become unreal for her, being away from him for six months. It was hard.

Suddenly the heat of the moment began to die down as Tony propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her. His opposite hand was covered by Ziva's over her stomach were he ran a finger slowly across the soft skin he had longed to touch for so long. His expression became quite serious after a few moments of assessing the situation.

"I've missed you Ziva." He admitted willfully as she gave a slight, knowing smile.

"I know." She replied weakly, suddenly to insecure to admit her weakening force to hide her emotions.

Her partners face flashed with a moment of defeat before her gave a small, cautions laugh. "You know?" He repeated sarcastically. "No "I missed you too?" Or has Sergeant Stanley lent a comfy shoulder to lean on?"

It was obvious by the tone of his voice he was joking, but his words still stung Ziva. Her eyes quickly turned cold as she slid our from underneath him and sat up to directly meet his gaze. "He is nothing," She snapped bitterly as he drew back in defense. "I am on a mission Tony. I do not have the option of frolicking around with any man of my choice, unlike you who could engage on a regular basis with any woman of your choice."

"I didn't mean anything like that." He defended; suddenly afraid she was going to disappear again.

"Then what were you supposed to mean by it?" She demanded sternly. "Or was it just some test that I was supposed to pass in order to prove my loyalty to you?"

Tony sat silently, unknowing how to answer. His eyes darted around the room nervously as he searched for the right words.

After a lengthy moment of silence Ziva's features began to relax as she leaned forward to place a hand atop of her partners. "Tony," She began seriously, but hesitantly. "I need you to trust me." She began to search his eyes once more before continuing. "My decision to leave was a way to prove myself to the director and Gibbs that I am still a valuable asset to this team. I also knew that leavening would be jeopardizing my relationship with you." She slid a little closer to him patting the side of his face before running it along his jaw line briefly. "But I trusted you."

"I trust you too Ziva." He said seriously. "And I'm sorr-"

Her finger quickly flew over his lips forbidding him to continue. "Don't you dare apologize to me Anthony DiNozzo. It is-"

Now it was Tony's turn to cut her off. "In case your haven't noticed Agent David, you _are _my weakness." He smiled broadly before pulling her back into him, catching her by surprise. He nuzzled her cheek as they settled down together once more. "I promise we'll end this case while you're still here." He stated boldly as she raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"Do not promise me anything." She replied shortly as he shook his head.

"I cannot promise you that I will not promise to bring you and Gibbs back permanently." He replied sternly.

Ziva rolled her eyes before giving him a long kiss.

"Hey," He interjected quickly. "Have I ever broken a promise before?"

**Sorry it took so long guys! I just was trying to decide if I really wanted to continue this story any further, I know it had a lot of potential but I just got bored with it after this chapter so I decided to end it here. I don't think it would've been fair to you if the rest of the story turned out badly because I didn't enjoy writing it! So you can use your imagination and finish it yourselves or even write an ending for it if you really want to! **** Thank you so much! Another story coming soon!**


End file.
